Cole Crowley
Early Life '' "...It took us all by surprise. The initial attack ripped through all of Stratholme, slaughtering everyone in its path. Everyone... except me. While sliding in and out of consciousness, I could somehow... I don't know, hear the voices of the dying. Thousands killed at the hands of the Scourge or, burned alive by the fires. I lost my parents, and Kota lost me. He was always waiting, somehow sure that I'd be alright. While inside, the city fell apart; the plague struck, followed by rioting, theft, rapes... civilization committing suicide. In a bullsh*t attempt to contain the plague, Prince Arthas locked down all access in and out of the city, and left any survivors stuck in that cage with the undead. Guards were all but gone off the streets, either dead or too chicken-sh*t to stand against the Scourge that controlled things then... Outside, things were bad, but inside -- inside me -- something was... beginng. Scary as hell, at first. You gotta' understand, there was no one to talk to, no 'experts' to consult. With time I'm learning to control it... Master it. I just hope it's not too late..."'' ''-Cole Crowley'' (( Under Construction )) Cole Crowley, the Reaper Basic facts about Cole: '' '' *'Full Name:' Cole Ariden Crowley *'Sex:' Male'' '' *'Place of Birth:' Stratholme, Lordaeron *'Date of Birth:' 4/19 *'Current Residence:' Deadwind Pass/Duskwood *'Age:' Roughly 29 *'Eye Color:' Dark Brown *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Hairstyle:' Long (shoulder length) and messy *'Weight:' 175 lbs. *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Intelligence Level:' High *'Known Languages:' Common, Darnassian, fragments of Gutterspeak *'Tattoos/Scars:' Several battle scars cover Cole's body, the two most prominent are the large one across his chest and the one over his right eye; his eye has also been reduced to a black pit of flesh. He also has an intricate tattoo of the Grim Reaper that tales up most of his left upper arm. *'Jewlery:' A small assortment of rings cover his fingers; most of them engraved with skulls and weapons. He also sports an amulet bearing The Reaper's insignia. *'Left/Right Handed:' Left, but ambidextrious when it comes to weapons. *'Personality:' Cole is generally a very reserved, quiet person. He likes to keep to himself most of the time, only really showing true emotion when he's with friends. Having a dry sense of humor, Cole takes pleasure from the darker side of life, mostly other people's misfortune or pain. Cole is very intelligent and is able to logically deduce the outcomes of any actions he might take. *'Voice:' Quiet, gravelly *'Patience Level:' High *'Optimist or Pessimist:' Generally somewhere in the middle, at times he can be rather pessimistic. *'Greatest Fear:' Failing his Master *'Biggest Regret(s):' Not being strong enough to save the people he loved from the Scourge *'Biggest Acomplishment(s):' Forming Azeroth's most infamous Assassin organization and realizing his true power as a Shadowmancer. *'Family:' Kieron Crowley (Father, deceased), Aileen Crowley (Mother, deceased), Thenlas Starwhisper (Night Elf Wife, deceased), Roan Crowley (Half-Elf Son, alive), Abraxas Quentin (Close Friend, deceased), Kota Sorrowblade (Master, alive) *'Marital Status:' Single *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil *'Aliases/Nicknames:' Yukimira Nightwhisper, Mr. Crowley, The Reaper *'Titles:' The Reaper, Master Assassin, Master Shadowmancer *'Affiliation(s):' The Reapers *'Occupation(s):' Assassin, Shadowmancer, Spy, Bounty Hunter *'Mounts:' Ebon Gryphon - Midnight, Swift Grey Steed - Nightwhisper *'Skills:' Weapons Master, Master Assassin, Master Shadowmancer, Martial Artist, Master Poisoner, Improvisationalist *'Theme Song(s):' Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne, 2 Minutes to Midnight - Iron Maiden *'Likes:' Alcohol, solitude, the darkness/dark arts, killing *'Dislikes:' Loud noises, incompetence, the light *'Favorite Color:' Black *'Favorite Food:' Mead Basted Caribou *'Favorite Drink:' Rum *'Favorite Music:' Metal *'Favorite Animal:' Hyena, Wolf *'Religion:' The Shadows/Darkness *'Belief in Gods/Goddesses:' No *'Belief in an Afterlife:' Perhaps *'Hobbies:' Drinking, killing, training with Kota, taking long walks at night *'Quotes:' "Never wound... what you can't kill.", "‎I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked, or straight up failed, but those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices, no matter what the cost..." *'Strengths:' High resistance to darkness/shadow spells, extremely agile, very strong, cunning and intelligent *'Weakness:' Unknown *'Base of Operations:' Sorrowblade Fortress, Duskwood Appearance (( Coming Soon! ))﻿ Weapons/Gadgets *Zwartste Nacht- Meaning "Blackest Night," and found in the Plain of Nightmares, this wicked black-steel dagger is cursed; upon striking an oppenent with the blade, they have a chance of becoming infused with darkness, ravaging them from within. *Togann Scath- Meaning "Consuming Shadow," and found in the Plain of Disease, this jagged, rune-etched dagger is cursed; upon striking an adversary with the blade, they have a chance of their flesh being eaten away at the site of the wound. *Kilij- A swift and deadly sabre; with a curved blade and weighted tip, this sword is easily capable of slicing a man in half. The hilt is silver and wrapped in black leather for a tighter grip. An ornate steel crossguard protects Cole's hands from other weapons, while the spiked pommel acts as a counterweight and last-resort dagger. *Stratholme Resistance- This gothic black crossbow used to belong to Cole's father, and was previously named "The Raven;" however, now in Cole's possesion, he has made some modifications to it. The crossbow is capable of firing off two steel bolts before it needs to be reloaded, and it is also fit with a long metal blade on the bottom. *Chemical Pack- Paired with a spiked gas mask, this pack comes equipped with two tanks able to hold two different kinds of poisons or chemicals. Flex-activated hoses are run through the wearer's gloves, allowing for the substances to be released at any time the user desires. *The Negotiator- An ornate black and silver revolver; Cole only uses this weapon under dire circumstances, as he detests using guns. Fighting Style Cole has a very unique style of hand-to-hand combat. A combination of Aikido, Hapkido, and Kickboxing, Cole blends with the motions of the attacker to redirect the force of the attack, rather than face it head on. This requires very little physical strength, as Cole leads the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. His fighting advantage is gained by using footwork and body position to increase leverage, avoiding a direct confrontation of strength. Also employing vicious punches, savage kicks, and knee and elbow techniques, Cole is unconventional, but deadly when it comes to martial arts. Though, for all his precision and brutality in combat, he also utilizes defensive dodges, evasion techniques, and improvized distracting maneuvers. Cole has a rather ingenious way of going about combat; when first challenged to a fight, Cole will not strike. Instead, he uses his agility and distracting maneuvers to his advantage. He observes his opponent, looking for any minute detail that might give hive insight into their weak points. Once Cole fully understands his foe's fighting style, he begins to map out his strategy for bringing them down; slowing down the battle in his mind, he is able to anticipate the course of the fight, down to every move of his enemy. Usually beginning with a distraction to make the opponent's next strike predictable or sloppy, Cole can easily block or counter the attack, retaliating with a precise blow or joint lock of his own that will give him the upper hand in combat. In short, Cole is quick, precise, deadly, and able to expext the unexpected when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Special Skills/Abilities *Hardened Skeleton- Cole's mastery over the darkness has allowed him to infuse his very bones with shadow energy; this has made his skeleton nearly as hard as metal, causing broken bones to become a thing of the past. His solid skeleton also increases his punching power, making it easier for him to crack the skulls of his enemies. *Regenerative Healing Factor- Cole's mastery over the darkness has also allowed him to increase the rate at which he heals; shadows begin to suture or mend his wounds only seconds after he has sustained them. Healing at nearly five times the rate of a normal human, Cole has learned to ignore pain, allowing him to be a mobile slaughterhouse on the battlefield. *Dark Revenant- Subdued by Cole, this black ghost (most likely a fallen warrior resurrected by a dark sorcerer or necromancer) has pledged its loyalty to him, taking his form, but retaining its black, shadowy color. This "shadow clone" serves Cole in a variety of ways, mainly in combat. The Revenant is tangible, but does not feel physical pain; this, in turn, makes injuring it very difficult. Much like its master, the shadow clone possesses the ability to completely manipulate dark magics, as well as render itself invisible by blending in with the shadows. By creating dark portals in and out of the Shadow Plane, the Revenant also has the ability to teleport. Signature Moves *Together Again- Cole first summons his Dark Revenant behind his opponent, which grabs their arms in order to restrain them. Cole then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull; his clone then knees them in the lower back, breaking their spine and ribs, as well as lacerating their heart. Cole finally kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. *Just the Tip- Cole plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur as well as lacerating their femoral artery, causing them to kneel. Before the enemy can react, Cole proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur and another lacerated artery, as well as bringing them completely to their knees. Then, he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. *In the Shadow of Death- Cole shadowsteps forward at a very fast pace, quickly closing distance with his opponent. He then shadowsteps through the foe with his daggers drawn, slicing through their intestines, stomach, and lungs. Cole reappears behind his opponent, plunging his daggers into the base of their skull, causing damage to their spine and brain stem. Finally, he tears his blades from their neck and delivers a powerul kick to their back, knocking them to the ground. *Make a Wish- Cole and his Dark Revenant each grab one of the opponent's legs and start pulling until the opponent is completely ripped in half. Then, both of them hold up their halves of the foe triumphantly. *Slaughter From the Shadows- Cole vanishes from sight and slits his opponent's throat with his dagger. He then slices open their abdomen, causing their intestines to spill out. Cole begins shadowstepping all around the opponent, striking them in vital points with his blades. Finally he appears behind his foe, grabbing the top of their head with one hand and cutting completely through their neck with the other. He delivers a powerful kick to his opponent's back, causing it to fall forward as he still holds their head. He then raises the blood-spurting head into the air. RP (Fighting) Guidlines *First and foremost, Cole has been trained in the art of combat since he was a young boy; he attacks with lightning speed and percision. An average suprise attack of his (i.e. delivering a palm-strike to someone without warning) usually only takes a quarter of a second for him to complete. As a rule of thumb, it takes a quarter of a second to actually perceive something coming towards you, another quarter of a second to react. I will ignore any block or dodge to one of these attacks (especially if he performs it without any warning whatsoever) unless your character posseses some sort of "Spider-Sense." *Cole will eventualy heal any injury he has sustained while in combat over time (See 'Special Skills/Abilities' section). This includes, but is not limited to: broken bones, slashes, gouges, bullet wounds, cuts, scrapes, and grazes. Cole also has a very high tolerance for pain, and will generally not be slowed (much) by attacks that would usually hinder a man. *Cole is a Shadowmancer. Spells involving darkness or shadows have little to no effect on him, and in most cases will be absorbed and/or redirected. If you RP as a Shadowmancer or any other Darkcaster, I will fully understand, and tend to expect this to be reciprocated. *The ability to Shadowstep for Cole is not like that of most Rogues; this is a form of teleportaion for him. There are two ways in which he goes about Shadowstepping, the first of which is simply warping the shadows around him, allowing him to reappear somewhere close by. The second form is sinking into a black puddle of darkness, allowing him to reappear wherever he desires. This difference is due largely in part to the fact that Cole is a Shadowmancer. *I expect reactions to attacks sustained in game to be similar or the same to that of the real thing. For instance, if Cole were to kick someone in the sternum/diaphragm, they would not get right back up and resume fighting; at the very least, they would have the wind knocked out of them and be hindered for a few seconds. ﻿ Trivia *Cole was initially created as an RP alt, but was leveled so quickly he soon became the player's Main. *Cole's previous name (Yukimira), was actually thought of before any story had been worked out for the character; so, the name "Yukimira Nightwhisper" was worked into his story once the player created one. *The inspiration for Cole came from three different video game/movie characters: Wolverine (X-Men), Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat), and Cole McGrath (inFamous). *Cole hates any authority figure, besides his master of course, and hates feeling "controlled." *Cole hates being asked questions as he is "forced to give a response," which he views as a form of control. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Shadowmancer Category:The Reapers